Hidden Demons
by SakuraJuliet
Summary: All seem to be well now as Kirito and Asuna are starting to make a new life in the real world. However, logging out of the game simply will not be the end of their struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own Sword Art Online. This is simply a fan fiction from an avid fan of this epic anime.**

**Author's Notes: Hello there! It has really been a long time since I wrote my first ever fan fic "Finally!", and that was only a one-shot fan fic. To put into perspective, this will be my second fan fiction, and I just hope you guys love it!**

/

**Chapter 1: Jeopardy**

"Well, your baby sure looks happy and healthy inside your womb, Mrs. Kirigaya. She certainly is growing well," declared Asuna's OB-Gyne.

"Wait... Sh-She?!" Kirito gasped in surprise as the doctor made her comment about their child.

"Yes, you are going to have a daughter, and I'm pretty certain that she will be as beautiful as your wife," was the doctor's reply to Kirito's surprised tone.

(Now, what is happening here? I don't seem to get it?)

Well, well, you might be a little bit confused now, so let me enlighten your troubled mind as to what transpired after the Kirito and the other players have successfully logged out from the death game.

Since it has been a full two years that the SAO players have been trapped inside the game, they have to undergo rehabilitation therapy in order for them to regain their former shape.

Despite this, they continued to keep in touch with each other. Those players who were not able to enter high school due to the unfortunate event (though Kirito and Asuna would beg to disagree on this) were placed in a special school for them to catch up with their studies. Not long after, everyone seemed to adapt well to their new reality.

For Kirito and Asuna, their being back in the real world have not changed the way they feel for each other. They continued to be a couple in the real world, and after graduating from high school, they decided to get married...FOR REAL! Surely, there has been some objections from the parents of both sides, but after much talk and convincing done by the couple, they were finally given their blessing.

(Enough of reminiscing...Let's get back to the real story, shall we?)

/

"Sheesh, I thought we were going to have a son, Asuna," Kirito said in a dejected tone as they were walking out of the doctor's clinic.

"You seem to be disheartened, Kirito-kun. Are you trying to say you do not love our daughter?"

"No, it's not like that Asuna. It's just that I really wanted our first born to be a son. Nonetheless, I'm happy that so far, everything's okay. Kirito then kissed Asuna on the cheek as a proof of his happiness.

"For the record, since we're going to have a daughter, what would you like to name her?" Asuna innocently asked her husband.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Kirito seemed to be lost in thought as he was thinking of what to name their child.

"Hmm.." was all Asuna could say. Thinking about what could be a good name for their daughter surely is giving her a headache.

Suddenly, Kirito's phone rang, bringing them back from their wandering thoughts.

"Moshi-moshi, Kirito-desu (A few silent moments as Kirito listened). Yes sir, I will be on my way now." Kirito hung up with a worried look on his face.

"What was it about?" Asuna asked in a rather worried tone.

"Hmm... Let's just say that there has been a little problem in the office. I'll just fill you in later. For the meantime, just go home and take a good rest. I'll be back before it get's dark."

Kirito hurriedly kissed her wife, and ran towards the direction of their office.

"Chotto matte, Kirito-kun," was all Asuna could say as she watched her husband leaving. "Might as well go home now." Sighing, she hailed a cab to take her home.

Kirito ran as fast as he could. Pure terror clutched his heart after his superior relayed the unfortunate incident.

If that slime did escape, it would surely put Asuna and their unborn child in danger.

With a clenched fist, he declared, " I won't let anyone touch my family. Not you, Sugou Nobuyuki!"

With renewed strength, he sped his way to headquarters.

To be continued..

**Well, that's it for the first chapter of our story. Please do leave comments after reading the chapter. Will be updating it the soonest that I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do not own Sword Art Online. This is simply a fan fiction from an avid fan of this epic anime.**

**Author's Notes: Well, it has been a week (I guess) since I've started writing this fan fiction of mine. To those who made a review on this, I really appreciate your comments and suggestions. I hope you will continue to do so for the succeeding chapters of this story. You might notice in this chapter that I used some lines from SAO itself, as I find them fit the story line.**  
**Well, enough of pep talks... Let's get down to business!**

/**  
**

**Chapter 2: Dream**

As soon as Asuna reached their lovely home, she immediately went to their bedroom, and took her afternoon nap.

Not long after, she dreamed of the time when the three of them played in the green meadow near their lovely cabin in SAO.

* * *

After a long afternoon of playing with Yui, Kirito and Asuna got tired and sat under the shade of a nearby apple tree, watching their daughter jump after a butterfly hovering over her. Not long after, Yui's attempts to catch the butterfly were unsuccesful, and upon realizing this, she abandoned the poor butterfly. She then sought for her parents' whereabouts. Spotting them beneath the apple tree, she cheerfully ran towards their direction.

Yui cannot contain the extreme happiness she felt, and with that, she shouted, "Mama, Papa, I love you!"

She engaged both her parents in a very tight hug, one that shows her deep appreciation and love for them.

Asuna sweetly smiled and hugged their little girl. "We love you more, Yui-chan, more than anything else. We'll be together forever."

"Right! We'll always be together, Yui-chan," Kirito lovingly told his daughter and tightly hugged her.

It has only been a few days since they've known her, but it's as if Yui has filled in a deep void in their hearts. Her presence certainly made their stay in SAO feel like home. Asuna could not be any happier than this; simply being with her husband and daughter made everything perfect.

As if to mock Asuna's happy train of thought, a sudden disturbance in the air occured, causing the birds residing near the area to flee. On cue, Kirito stood up and assumed a defensive stance, ready to attack anyone who dare hurt his family.

Without warning, the ground beneath their feet caved in, and in an instant, all three of them fell into the deep abyss.

Before everything dissolved into oblivion, Yui was able to give Asuna and Kirito a warning.

"Papa, Mama, be careful... Something bad is coming."

"Yui! Yui-chan!" was all they could say as they watched their daughter disappear before their very eyes.

"YUI!"

* * *

That piercing scream woke Asuna up. Panting and drenched in sweat, she desperately tried to calm herself.

Was it real, or was it just a dream? Asuna could not stop asking herself as she tried to recall what transpired in the dream.

"Papa, Mama, be careful... Something bad is coming,"

Yui's final words echoed in her mind. What could she have meant by her warning? As she was deep in her thought, she nearly missed the phone ringing.

Asuna hurriedly went to the living room and answered the phone. "Moshi-moshi, Asuna desu."

A few seconds elapsed before the voice on the other line spoke.

"Sashiburi Titania."

That voice! Asuna could barely contain her gasp as realization dawned upon her. It couldn't be HIM! That's impossible.

"Have you forgotten me, my dear Titania? Tsk... Tsk... My, my, that would be very bad then, after all that I have been through." Sugou continued to say with a smirk.

"S-Sugou-san..." was all Asuna could say. This can't be happening!

"Well, it seems that you remember me then, Asuna. How are you then? I've heard that you and that hero boyfriend of yours got married last fall."

Recovering from her initial shock, Asuna quickly retaliated with a snide remark, "You've got no business to do with us, Sugou-san. Better stay away, or else..."

"Or else what, my dear?" Sugou could barely stop himself from laughing upon hearing the panic in Asuna's voice. "You will take me to the police? Have me imprisoned for a hundred years? Let me just inform you that I've JUST escaped my tiny little cell, and I will never be going back again... Not until I exact my revenge on your dear husband!" A wicked laugh escaped his lips as soon as he said those words.

Sugou hung up, leaving Asuna clutching the phone's receiver in a tight grip.

Terror and panic were the only things that Asuna felt at the moment. Now that Sugou's on the loose, Kirito would be in grave danger. Surely, he has his revenge planned out from the moment he stepped out of his prison cell.

What about their daughter? Will Sugou do anything in his power to destroy their family once and for all?

Returning the receiver, Asuna weakly sat on their sofa, one hand touching her slightly swollen belly. She was already on her fourth month.

With tears streaming down her face, Asuna lovingly whispered to their unborn child, "I won't let anyone harm you, my little girl. Mama will protect you."

/

Outside, the weather seemed to match Asuna's predicament. Heavy rain fell, with flashes of lightning and claps of thunder accompanying it.

The dark figure looming outside did not seem to mind this at all. A scary smile slowly spread across his devilish face.

"It's payback time."

/

**How did you find this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Please continue on leaving comments, as they are highly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I do not own Sword Art Online. This is simply a fan fiction from an avid fan of this epic anime.**

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry if it took some time before I was able to come up with this chapter. Things just got busy for the past week, what with the results of the board exam released and the work that I have to do everyday. Well, enough of this chitchat folks. Better focus your energies on the next chapter that I hope you guys will love. **

**Chapter 3: Intrigue**

As Kirito walked home, thoughts of the now free Sugou Nobuyuki laying a hand on his family kept entering his mind. It was as if those thoughts would never stop haunting him 'til his dying days.

And to add to his already befuddled mind, Kirito could not help but wonder if someone from the security force itself could have made a pact with the devil.

* * *

_Kirito had barely reached their headquarters when his superior's grim face appeared on the doorway and beckoned him inside._

_"Sir, how could this happen? We have ensured that Sugou will be placed under maximum security prison. I just don't understand how he could have thwarted that prison's security and leave without a trace." Kirito's anguish came out in a flurry of words._

_Alas, his superior did not have the answers to his questions. " I am afraid that will be one of the things that we have to investigate. Based on the videos we have retrieved from the CCTV cameras surrounding his prison cell, it seems that he used a key of some sort to get himself out. No evidence of a struggle could be noted."_

_That striked something odd, Kirito thought. How could Sugou have access to the key? Prisoners are guarded by security personnel 24/7. Add the fact that the every nook and cranny inside the maximum security area is equipped with CCTV cameras to keep track of activities inside. There could be a million possibilities as to how he got the key._

_A grim thought crossed Kirito's perplexed mind. Gathering up his courage, he frankly told his superior._

_"Sir, with all due respect, I believe that what occured inside the premises is an inside job."_

_That caught his superior off guard. Confusion was etched on his face as he said, "How could you say that, Kirigaya-kun? Do you have any credible evidence to back up such a strong accusation?"_

_Not wishing to imply that there was a lapse on his superior's duty, Kirito grimly replied, "Negative, Sir. It was just a hunch."_

_"Well, you better keep those thoughts to yourself if you do not have anything sensible to say, Kirigaya-kun. As of this moment, we cannot do anything but investigate. We'll inform you if anything peculiar and worthy of investigation comes up. That's all for now. You may now leave." His superior's stern command silenced Kirito's further protests._

_Silently, Kirito left the room. However, the recent conversation with his superior did not quell his thoughts that one of their security personnel could have slipped the key into Sugou's eagerly awaiting hands._

* * *

Could that be really possible? Kirito silently asked himself as he entered their humble abode.

Before their wedding day, Kirito surprised his fiancee by purchasing the house of their dreams. It was just a simple abode that would become their home for the years to come. Situated on the outskirts of town near the lake (pretty much like the big lake situtated on the 22nd floor of Aincrad), a two-storey log cabin awashed with an off white paint stood. Though it was not exactly like the log cabin they had back then in SAO, the house seemingly reminded him of those wonderful memories they had together. Without paying attention to the price, he purchased it. Though it took most of his savings, the look of pure delight and astonishment on Asuna's face erased all of his worries.

Upon entering their neat home, Kirito quickly spotted his wife lying on the sofa, fast asleep, with her left hand on top of her slightly swollen belly.

Slowly making his way towards his wife's direction, he placed his bag on the adjacent chair, sat beside his sleeping wife, and contented himself with watching his angel sleep. However, he noticed tear tracks on his angel's face. Had Asuna been crying herself to sleep? What could have upset her this time? Then, Sugou's malicious face crossed his thought. He had to vigorously shake his head to keep the morbid thought out.

Not wishing to disturb Asuna's peaceful slumber, Kirito gently stroked her hair. In his most gentle voice, he whispered, "Things will be alright soon, my dear. Just hang on tight. I won't let anyone hurt you." Gently, he kissed her forehead and rose to prepare both them a sumptuous meal.

A few minutes have passed, and Asuna was moaning and at the same time crying.

"No! Yui-chan!" Asuna's piercing scream reached Kirito's ears. As swift as a bird, he made his way to Asuna's side and gently shook her awake.

Asuna continued screaming out Yui's name while Kirito tried to awaken her from her nightmare. After what seemed to be forever, she opened her tear-stained eyes, and upon recognizing the person in front of her, she cried even harder.

Alarmed at his wife's reaction, Kirito engaged Asuna in a tight hug to somehow ease her worry.

"Sshhh...Hush now, my love. It's just a dream." Kirito gently coaxed her. His face was etched with pure concern and worry. As he was gently stroking her hair, Kirito could not help but wonder what could have caused Asuna's nightmare. What could she have dreamed about?

After about 5 minutes, Asuna finally calmed down. With a few deep breaths, she finally recovered. Upon seeing her husband's worried look, she placed both of her hands on Kirito's face and timidly smiled. "I'm okay now, Kirito-kun. You don't have to worry. It was just a bad dream."

However, he would not be placated by her words. "You seemed so scared in your dream. Not only that, you were shouting out Yui's name. What's the matter? What could I do to make it go away?"

With those remarks, Asuna's defenses crumbled, and as a single tear ran down her angelic face, she replied, "Sugou- san...Sugou-san's taken our Yui away, somewhere far away where we couldn't see her."

To be continued...

**That's all for now pipz. Good thing that I was able to write this chapter after a full week of work. Just keep those comments and reviews coming, and let me know what your thoughts are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I do not own Sword Art Online. This is simply a fan fiction from an avid fan of this epic anime.**

**Author's Notes: Whew! Things have been really hectic for me these days, and I seldom get ample time to make another chapter for Hidden Demons. Add the fact that most of the time, I am afflicted with what you call "writer's block"..Honestly, I'm running out of ideas as to how I'm going make the story as interesting as possible, but rest assured guys and gals that I will do my best to keep your interests up! Keep your comments coming! :D**

**Chapter 4: Angel**

Suguha was in a cheerful mood as she walked towards home. Not only was she able to get high marks on her midterm examinations; she was also entering the National Kendo Quarter Final Eliminations after defeating her childhood kendo nemesis.

"Wait til Onii-chan hears this! I bet he will be so happy that he'll promise to buy me a green tea shaved ice and a raspberry parfait without realizing he did! Hahaha!"

Humming and letting her thoughts wander on the tasty treat she so longed to eat, she did not notice a black van swiftly coming towards her direction. Before long, the black van caught up with her, skidded to a stop in front of her, efficiently blocking her way out.

With the instinct of a kendo quarter finalist, Suguha swiftly took her weapon and assumed a defensive stance as she was trying to comprehend the situation unfolding before her eyes.

The door of the black van opened, and out came four men dressed in black clothing, each of them armed with a gun. Suguha couldn't see their faces as all four of them wore bonnets over their heads. Only their eyes could be seen through the garment.

This is bad! I'm outnumbered! And they have guns too! What shall I do to escape?! Suguha desperately thought of a way to fight her black assailants . In that same instant, the four men charged towards her.

With all the courage she could muster, Suguha charged towards her assailants. One by one, she tried to disarm the men with their guns. She could feel her weapon crack a skull at the same time she kicked another man towards her right side. Shouts of pain could be heard from them as they desperately tried to win over her.

Kick... Whip... Swish... Crack... The battle seemed to take on forever as both sides tried various techniques to thwart each other. Neither one of them were planning to accept defeat.

"I won't let you catch me, you bloody retards!" And with all the strength she could muster, she landed a heavy strike on the last man standing.

Upon seeing her fallen assailants, Suguha succumbed to the weakness she felt. Sitting on the cold pavement a few meters from her home, she desperately tried to catch her breath.

"That...was...pretty...close!Whew!" Suguha could barely catch her breath as she tried to support her body with the weapon that saved her.

Or so she thought.

Without any warning, someone grabbed her from behind and clamped a drugged handkerchief over her nose. Realizing what just occured, Suguha desperately struggled against the man, trying her best to kick and free herself from her new assailant. However, the drug was slowly taking its effect on her.

This...can't be happening! Was all Suguha could think of before the drug exerted its maximum effect on her.

Slowly, her eyes drooped. Desperately, she willed her eyes to open. She tried not to succumb to the blackness that threatened to swallow her consciousness. But, alas, the drug was too strong for her to handle. Her will to live was no match for the drug's potency.

Suguha's limp body slumped against the man. A malicious smile formed over the man's lips as he slowly carried her victim towards the black van. Turns out that the four armed men served as decoys to distract Suguha's attention.

"Mission accomplished boys. Let the games begin." The man could barely hold his laughter as he carefully laid Suguha on the van's back seat. As if no struggle occured awhile ago, the four armed men arose and quickly entered the van before closing its door.

A few moments later, the black van screeched and hastily made its way out of the crime scene.

A lone timber bamboo lying on the pavement was all that's left of the recent struggle that occured.

* * *

Oblivious to the danger that soon will knock at their doorstep (figuratively, of course), Asuna and Kirito were enjoying their dinner. Asuna's mood seemed to lighten up a bit as Kirito animatedly told her all the plans he has in store for their unborn daughter.

"... And if ever she takes on a passion for kendo, I will be her teacher!" Kirito excitedly proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want to say. But I bet her Aunt Sugu will be a better teacher than you, considering that she will be entering another competition this year," Asuna mockingly told her husband.

In a defeated tone, Kirito explained himself. "Oh well, guess I really am not that close to Sugu when it comes to kendo."

Kirito stopped taking kendo classes since he was ten years old (We all know the reason for this, so no need to explain it, right?). Add the fact that he was trapped inside a death game for two years. So, it's not a surprise if his kendo has become a little bit rusty since then.

Seeing the dejected look on his face, Asuna quickly tried to placate him, " I did not mean it that way, Kirito-kun. For all you know, I can't wait to see you teaching our little angel how to wield a weapon, considering our history, you know." With that, she rose from her seat and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kirito blushed from the gesture (It seems that Kirito is still uncomfortable with sweet gestures, despite the fact that they're already married. Oh well, he's really dense, can't do anything about it) his wife made. Before he had time to recover, Asuna resumed her seat and started off another topic with a serious tone.

"I can't imagine my life without Yui by our side, Kirito."

"Wh-What do you mean by that? Yui will definitely be with us, as she is programmed to be saved in my NerveGear's local memory. I can't see any-" Kirito's speech was cut off by Asuna's next statement.

"I am not talking about Yui of SAO, though I definitely want her to become a part of the real world." With a sigh, she continued, "While I was waiting for you to come home, a lot of thoughts lingered in my mind, and one of them was the dream I just had. It all seemed so real, Kirito. It's as if it's bound to happen sooner or later. Keeping that thought in mind, I came to realize that my love for Yui is the same as my love for our daughter. I cannot bear to have our daughter taken away from us just like what happened to Yui in the dream."

With a small smile on her lips, Asuna playfully patted her swollen abdomen. "I can never separate my love for her and for our daughter. I love them both with equal measure, and it pains me everytime I think that Yui will be taken away from me."

A puzzled look came across Kirito's face. "I can't seem to keep up with your thoughts. You really are weird at times, Asuna."

Upon hearing that, she jokingly pinched her husband's arm, causing the latter to rub the pinched area. "What I mean is, I have finally decided to name our daughter after our first child, Yui."

Seeing the shocked look on Kirito's face, Asuna took from her pocket a small,blue teardrop crystal. "Remember this?"

"Yeah. It's 'Yui's Heart'." Despite the fact that it has been a while since they have procured the small jewel (After Asuna awakened from her coma, Kirito gave "Yui's Heart" as a present. It seems that the game object can be made real with a special program. Kirito seized the opportunity and worked hard to properly make it.), it still has not faltered in amazing Kirito with its simple beauty.

"The dream kept me preoccupied while I was waiting for you to come home. I did not notice that I have been clutching to this tightly, as if it's my lifeline or something of the same sort. And that's when the idea of naming our daughter after Yui materialized. I don't know if you are up to the idea, but I-"

This time, it was Asuna's turn to be interrupted as Kirito kissed her sweetly. " I do, Asuna. It's the perfect name for our daughter." He then lovingly patted her abdomen while tenderly saying, "Oy, Yui! Hurry up and join your Mama and I in this world. We can't wait to play with you, our little angel."

Seeing that soft look on his face left a warm feeling on her heart. She obviously has made the right decision.

I just hope everything will be okay, though. Asuna merely smiled at her worries as she and Kirito continued with their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I do not own Sword Art Online. This is simply a fan fiction from an avid fan of this epic anime.**

**Author's Notes: Gomenasai, mina-san! I have really been busy these days, what with my work and the pinning ceremony I have just attended the other week. I hope you guys can forgive me for updating very late! . Anyways, I hope you guys are still up and about to read another chapter of this fan fic. Please leave comments, suggestions, or even violent reactions (if you have any..hehehe..).**

**/**

**Chapter 5: Frenemies**

Three long weeks have passed since Suguha has mysteriously disappeared while going home from school. Not a single development has been made since the investigation of her sudden disappearance has begun.

Kirito can't seem to keep up with all the stress that he has been dealing with these days, what with his "sister" gone and Sugou on the loose.

"Damn it! Why can't everything be as peaceful as it used to be?!" Kirito's exasperated tone caught his superior's attention.

"Having a tough time, eh, Kirigaya-kun?"

Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of his superior, Kirito bumped his head against the wooden desk as he attempted to make a respectful bow.

"H-Hai, Yashiro-san. It's just that, with Suguha gone and Nobuyuki on the loose, it's as if hell has finally found a way to make my life miserable." With a long sigh, Kirito can't help but wonder as to how his superior could manage to be so calm in times like this. Massaging his forehead, Kirito invited his superior to take a seat.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Well, I guess now's not the time to complain, Kirigaya. Better take action than to waste your time thinking of all the possibilities."

"It's just that-"

"Kirigaya-kun, lend me your ear, will you?" Yashiro's serious tone caught Kirito's attention. "I know that it's tough on your part to attend to both cases at the same time, especially that personal matters are involved. I can't help but admire you for your dedication towards work, and for that, I give you full credit. However, it has come to my attention that you are having a hard time dealing with some of your workmates."

Kirito can't help but feel dejected with what he just heard. "I'm sorry for my recent attitude, Yashiro-san. I never intended to vent out my frustrations towards them, but it seems I can't control my emotions that well." Another sigh escaped his lips. Can anything be worse than this?

"The way I see it, Kirigaya-kun, it seems that a little vacation would make you feel better."

Upon hearing his superior's statement, Kirito can't help but feel some kind of resentment for him. "Yashiro-san, I understand your concern with regards to my situation, but I believe that taking a leave from my work is the last thing that I'll ever do. With Suguha gone and Noboyuki threatening to lay a finger on my family, I just can't bear to sit back and wait for any development to occur!" Kirito managed to say with teeth gritted.

Yashiro shook his head to emphasize his point. "Your attitude right now is prima facie evidence of why I intend to have you take a week off from your work. Your emotions have clearly affected your work, especially your relations with your workmates. I understand what you are going through, Kirigaya-kun, and that's why I order you to take some time off from work."

"But, S-sir.."

"Enough! That's an order from your superior, Kirigaya. If you won't take the leave, I have no choice but to fire you." Yashiro's stern tone told Kirito that their conversation was over.

A third sigh escaped Kirito's lips as he finally accepted his superior's offer. "Yes, Sir. I certainly understand."

Yashiro-san finally stood up, and as he turned his back towards Kirito, a sarcastic smile escaped his lips. "Your leave will immediately take effect tomorrow morning. I don't want to see any part of your body within the premises of this office, you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Anyway, you will still be paid despite your absence. Better use the time to calm yourself and enjoy the great outdoors." If you still can, Kirito-kun. Time is running out. Yashiro's smile was still plastered on his face as he said those words.

Upon seeing his superior leave, Kirito slumped against his chair, allowing his thoughts to wander. One week. One week is certainly long enough for him to take a break from everything. He can't make up his mind as to how he's going to spend the week-long leave with all his problems unsolved.

* * *

"Yes, everything is set according to schedule, Sugou-san."

"Very good. You have proven to become a very valuable asset in realizing my plans. With that, I can finally exact my revenge on the idiotic kid." A wicked laugh then followed this statement.

"Surely, you won't forget on paying me for this, Sugou?"

A wicked laugh was once again heard from the other line. "You surely are impatient, Oberon-san."

"Well, well, well. Birds of a feather flock together, Sugou. I just want to make sure that I get paid for all the hard work you make me do." Oberon's sarcastic tone made Sugou howl with laughter.

"No worries, Oberon. You get to keep your prize. As to our little friends out there, they better prepare. They'll never know what's coming their way. Hahaha! "

* * *

Asuna was having a hard time deciding on what to cook for dinner to surprise her husband. Unable to make up her mind, she decided to take a walk to the grocery store and check out what will satisfy Kirito's appetite.

"I'm sure Kirito's fine with anything that I'll prepare, but tonight, I want it to be special. What do you think, Yui-chan?" Affectionately rubbing her abdomen, Asuna suddenly had a bright idea.

As she was busy putting the ingredients she needed in the cart, her cellphone rang. Confused as to who would call at this time, she quickly reached for her phone.

"Sashiburi, Asuna."

That voice. Chills ran down Asuna's spine as she recognized who called her.

"S-sugou..." Gathering all her courage, she defiantly spoke with her nemesis, "If you dare come near me, I will call the police."

Laughter was all that she could hear from the other line. The nerve to laugh at me. Asuna could barely control her rage with the man.

"Not so fast my dear. If I were you, better be careful as to whom you put your trust. I'm just around the corner, watching out for you." More laughter, then the line went dead.

Completely filled with shock, Asuna was not able to move immediately from where she stood. Her hands were shaking as she put her phone inside her bag. Knees trembling, she managed to walk towards the counter and pay for her purchases.

I'm just around the corner, watching out for you. Sugou's last words kept replaying in her mind. Frightened by the very thought, she quickly hailed a taxi cab and headed for home.

"I've got to get home and warn Kirito-kun...Before it's too late."

**A/N: Well, do you have any idea as to who Oberon is? Feel free to leave comments and let's see who will be able to solve the mystery in a jiffy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I do not own Sword Art Online. This is simply a fan fiction from an avid fan of this epic anime.**

**Author's Notes: Well, you might be wondering as to why I included Yashiro-san (For those who aren't familiar with him, he is the Tsuruga Ren's manager in the funny anime "Skipbeat"), you don't have to wrack your brains searching for the answer. I just included his name (and by all means, his name only!) because I simply can't think of another character name to place. I definitely have no plans of making this a cross-over fan fic, so don't you worry your pretty little brains on it, okay?**

**Well, I was supposed to name this chapter as "Respite", but it seems that I haven't found the right place as to where they are going to spend their little vacation. I keep on wracking my brains for a place that could be described as a piece of heaven on earth, but it seems all my efforts has become futile. Any ideas, mina-san? I could use a little help, you know.**

**/**

**Chapter 6: Prelude to Respite**

"Eh?! Y-You got to take a week-long leave?" Asuna's surprised tone made her husband chuckle.

"Yes, Asuna. I got to take a week-long leave. So, got any ideas as to where we're going to spend it?" Sure, he was as excited as a kid on the prospect of having a long vacation from work, what with all the problems he has been encountering these past few days. It's as if all hell broke loose and chose him and his family to be its unsuspecting target.

Yeah, it sure is going to be a respite from them all. He could very well use that to cool down from all the stress that he...and Asuna as well... have been experiencing. However, a nagging feeling kept bothering him. It's as if there's something bound to happen within the week.

"Hmmm...Do you know of any place that looks like our own little cottage back in SAO?" Asuna cheerfully asked him. However, the surprised tone that he heard from the other line caught her off guard. It's as if there has been something that's bothering her husband all this time.

"H-Huh? What did you say, Asuna?" Sheesh! Why didn't he listen attentively? Now, he's going to endure her rants about paying attention to what she's saying, being ignored, etcetera, etcetera.

Patience...Patience...Patience. Asuna was repeating the word like a mantra, desperately trying to keep her calm and understand Kirito. After all, that's what love and marriage is all about. Understanding and acceptance of all the good and bad quirks of your significant other. Or, from Kirito's train of thought, it's just another side of him that would make her love him more.

Now that she's finally regained her patience, she calmly replied, " My, my Kirito-kun. You simply can't pay attention to what I have to say even for 5 seconds. Hmmppff! What am I to do with you, Kirito-kun?"

That line seemed to be full of sarcasm, Kirito thought. Upon realizing what he did, he immediately apologized to her, "Gome, Asuna. Please forgive me, I know now what I'd do. Onegai."

"Pff-pfft...Hahaha! You took that line from a song, right?! Hahaha!" Asuna can't stop from laughing upon hearing her husband's declaration of apology. He hasn't changed after all. Recovering from her giggling fit, she said, "Well, what can I do. I forgive you, but you've got to promise me not to let your thoughts wander when we're talking. Agreed?"

"A-agreed! Hehehe... Anyways, going back to the topic, what did you say before?"

At this, Asuna reverted to her old self and continued with their previous conversation, " As I have said before you interrupted me, ( "Sorry again, Asuna." Kirito once again apologized.) I was wondering if you have any idea as to a place that looks like our sweet little cottage back in SAO?"

"Hmm... Let me think it through for a bit. I think I've seen a place like that before, but I just can't seem to lay a finger as to where I've encountered that place." Kirito was lost in his thoughts as he turned to the left. Home is only one block away, anyway.

"Ne, Kirito-kun... Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" This time, it was Asuna's turn to feel worried. It's as if karma has decided to come back too soon.

"N-no, Asuna. It's just that I was just thinking about a place where the ambiance is just like our little cottage. I might be able to figure it out when I ge t home. Would it be alright if I just tell it to you when I arrive?"

Hmm... I guess he's got something up his sleeve. "Well, as you wish, Kirito-kun. Dinner would be served in minutes, so better hurry and claim your share."

With that, Asuna hung up and placed her cellphone on a nearby desk. One week vacation, huh? It surely is not bad, considering all the problems that they have been experiencing.

"Well, I can't wait for this surprised respite then! Better think as to how we're going to live it out to the fullest, right, Yui-chan?" Asuna then affectionately patted her abdomen. It sure has grown quite a bit, and if she was correct, she's already on the fifth month of her pregnancy.

A quick kick from inside made Asuna gasp. Recovering from surprise, she affectionately told her unborn daughter, "Well, well, you sure are excited too, Yui. I bet you can't wait to go out and join us here." Another kick was made in response to her statement.

"You surely are spirited, Yui. And energetic, too. Wait 'til daddy gets to know about this."

This latest development seemed to lift whatever worries have haunted her these past few weeks. Humming, she quickly and carefully prepared their dinner. She wants this dinner to be as special as the day has become.

After feasting down their "feast", Kirito laid his back on the backrest and made a long sigh, "After all these years, Asuna, you still haven't lost your charm at cooking. How lucky of me to be your husband."

Asuna blushed at her husband's comment. She still hasn't gotten used to her husband's praises. Kirito can't help but laugh upon noticing the blush on her cheeks.

Recovering from her shock, she immediately retorted, "W-well, it's not as if that charm would be lost after we got married, you fool. I've been practicing, you know."

A sudden kick on her swollen abdomen made her gasp. Swiftly, Kirito quit laughing and immediately knelt down beside Asuna, " Is something the matter? You seem to be in pain."

Upon seeing Kirito's worried look (Asuna nearly laughed at his face upon seeing him do such a stance), she gently assured him, "Nah, it's just a little kick from our Yui. You see, she has grown to be very active these days. You don't have to worry about us. We're alright."

Upon hearing this, the "worried Kirito" face was instantly replaced by the look of a proud and excited father, "Really? S-She kicked?! Would I be able to feel it too?!"

Asuna can't help but laugh at Kirito's remark. He really looks like a kid who's gotten hold of his favorite candy after how many years.

Slightly blushing from Asuna's "response", Kirito meekly replied, " I just got so excited when you told me about the kick."

Finally, after a few moments of uncontrolled laughter, Asuna regained her composure. Wiping the last tears of laughter from her eyes, she lovingly reached out for his hand and placed it on her abdomen, " Of course you can, Kirito-kun. Here, let me show you."

"Yui, Papa's here. He says he's very excited to see you." Asuna carefully led Kirito's hand in stroking her abdomen. When he finally was able to get he hang of it, Asuna gave him the liberty to do the deed himself.

"Yeah, Yui. It's me. I do hope you come out soon, so you can play with us." As if Yui was able to recognize her father's voice, she sent a powerful kick that surprised both of them.

"Whoah, that was one hell of a kick there, Yui. I bet she got your willful spirit from your mother." Asuna sent Kirito a look that was a mixture of laughter and warning. "W-well, you don't have to worry about that, Yui-chan. Papa's definitely going to love you no matter what." Another kick, much less powerful than the first, was felt by Kirito.

Kirito gave Asuna's abdomen a playful pat before he faced Asuna and told her, "I've finally nailed it down. I know of a place that certainly fits your description."

Upon hearing this, Asuna could not help but smile as she cheerfully asked him where they were going, " Really? Where is that place then? Is it a place that I know of?"

" Well, depending on the circumstances, I have the option of telling you or not... Nah, I bet I'll just have to surprise you. Just prepare what things you have to bring, and take a good rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." With this last statement, he quickly arose, planted a quick peck on her lips and headed for the kitchen.

Flabbergasted by this sudden turn of events, all Asuna could do was sigh and softly say, "Well, that's the reason why I married you, Kirito. You sure are full of surprises."

**A/N: Well, that was it. The prelude to respite. If you have read the note above, you might have come up with an idea as to where they might spend their vacation. If you do, let me know through the comment box below. Who knows, I might like it and use it in the story.**

**P.S. Have you finally deduced the identity of our dear Oberon?**


End file.
